


A Queenly Reward

by Mobilia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blackmail, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobilia/pseuds/Mobilia
Summary: Chat Noir accepts an intimate, intense reward after saving Chloe that involves her mouth and his cock.
Relationships: Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	A Queenly Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece from some time ago based mostly around the idea of Chloe having a secret desire for Chat Noir that she finds an excuse to act on. Perhaps my most recent "older" work, I've wanted to share this one for some time. Now that I've the right avenue I figured, why not?

"We've got him on the other side of the city, so you should be safe here." Chat Noir instructed, his eyes darting briefly around the nearby area to make sure they weren't followed. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he put Chloe down on her feet and closed one of the glass doors of her penthouse. 

"Thank you!" Chloe proclaimed after dusting herself off, practically jumping back into Chat Noir's arms.

Given how Chloe usually was, this display of affection was an odd thing to see, for sure, but Chat simply hugged her back for a moment. Then another, and another, and it quickly became apparently that she wasn't going to let go on her own.

"Uh, Chloe?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "I kinda have a thing going on, so you have to let me go." The hero nervously chuckled, feeling her grip around his neck gradually release until she was standing in front of him again.

"Heh, sorry about that." Chloe replied. Her face was red and she seemed off, though he was positive that the Akuma hadn't managed to harm her. Whatever it was, he didn't know if he had time to find out and turned towards the open door and went to leave.

Before he made it out, however, his cuff was snagged.

"Wait." The blonde said in a shyer tone than he'd ever heard from her before. "I need to confess something, so just wait a minute."

"I'm sure it's important, but, y'know, there's a bad guy destroying the city, and you can make up for whatever you did later, but-" Chat tried to talk his way out, only for her to tug him closer.

"I'm not talking about that." Chloe corrected his assumption. "I don't give a damn about that, I'm talking about you." She continued, striking up a light blush on the hero's face with her words.

"Uh, well, I'm..." Chat stammered for a moment, peeking out to see if the Akuma was still wreaking havoc. He wanted to race off and get back to work but she didn't seem to have any intention on letting him go until she said what she needed to say, so he fixed his posture and took a breath. "Okay, what is it?"

"It's just that I've...dreamed about this for a while now." Chloe started her explanation, stepping up closer to him and causing him to step backwards in the process. "Fantasized about it, actually. About you saving me."

"Heh, well, I am pretty dashing, huh?" Chat couldn't help but flirt, even if he wasn't sure the situation called for that right now. "I doubt you're the first, and you probably won't be the last, so-"

"Not just that, I mean more like, it always involves you saving me like this and then I start..." Chloe backed him further up, a subtle smirk on her lips as his back hit the glass of the closed door. "Rewarding you for being such a good hero." She finished her thought, making his face grow a darker shade of red.

"That's...That's nice, but I don't take money for what I do." Chat jokingly explained, knowing that a monetary reward likely wasn't what she was talking about. His thoughts were proven correct once she started taking off her jacket, letting it drop to the floor while keeping him somewhat pinned to the door.

"I'm not going to pay you like that." Chloe replied, palming up his crotch and making him fidget in the process. "I think you deserve something better than that, and I've fantasized about giving it to you." She added, grabbing at his dick through his costume and eliciting a stifled moan once her fingers traced the rapidly appearing outline.

"Chloe..." Chat muttered, attempting to resist, mostly out of his sense of duty.

Ladybug was alone with an Akuma after all, and while he didn't doubt her ability, his place was surely at her side. Though, he was instructed to take care of Chloe, and it seemed to him as if doing this would be part of that in a manner of speaking.

That's what he told himself, at least.

"What do you mean, better than that?" He asked, audibly swallowing the remainder of his resistance with a smirk. One hand grabbed at her hip while the other cupped the side of her face, the heat between them palpable as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I mean, I want to reward you by sucking on your big cock. I've even dreamed about letting you fuck me senseless." Chloe said bluntly, pulling her top off and tossing it to the floor. "Like you bending me over and taking me for yourself or spreading my legs until you were satisfied, or anything you'd want. I want to be your cocksleeve, Chat Noir." 

"Anything?" The hero muttered, sliding his hands to her chest and cutting her bra strap. Chloe nodded with a grin, encouraging him to grab and tug on her breasts while he leaned into her. "Okay, since I do still have somewhere to be..." Chat trailed off, pecking a few times at her lips to make her giggle. "I want you to suck me off, Chloe. Show me how bad you wanna be my cocksleeve." 

"Yes, Chat Noir, sir." Chloe played into it a bit, pushing him firmly against the glass and kissing him deeply.

Their tongues intertwined and her attention returned to the bulge in his suit. She worked him through the leather like something of a professional, easily getting him hard with her manicured nails and narrowed eyes staring into his. His right mind quickly faded for one more addled with lust, lust breathed into him from Chloe's lips that he only eventually managed to push away from with a huff.

Chat then urged her to the floor with his hands on her shoulders once she had a grasp on his bell, watching her slowly move downward and unzip his costume with a wicked glee in his eye. She chuckled when her knees hit the ground and she reached his crotch, nuzzling her face against the warmth and hair between his legs before stretching the leather of his suit in order to fish it out.

"You really are so big, Chat." Chloe remarked, eagerly stroking Chat's cock from tip to base. "I've wanted this dick on my face for so long. I've dreamed about this, and it's still so impressive." She added, softly licking at his shaft once he was as hard as he could get as she palmed along his well maintained bush.

"You're gonna make me blush." Chat teased, running a few fingers through her hair. He played with her ponytail for a moment, eventually grabbing it as if it were a handle, something that made him briefly wonder if something like this wasn't why she wore it in the first place. 

"I'm gonna do more than that." Chloe replied with a grin. Her tongue flattened out and pressed against the head of his dick, swirling around it some to wipe it clean. Then her lips met his flesh, and Chat's head dipped backwards with a groan. 

"Such a big, fat cock." She muttered, staring up at him and gauging his approving reactions to her words and movements. "I love it." The blonde continued, kissing the length a few times, coating it in her spit in the process, before returning her attentions to the tip.

"How about you start sucking it, then?" Chat chuckled, putting both hands on her hand and holding her in position. She gave him a nod, rolling her lip between her teeth and then opening her mouth wide, slowly inching forward until his dick was in her mouth. "Yeah, suck it like the spoiled little bitch you are."

Chloe moaned as she took him in deep, taking her time to get accustomed to his size before upping her pace. Her movements soon became increasingly erratic and messy, slurping on his flesh while Chat did little more than twist his fingers in her hair and writhe against the glass. He found himself happily giving himself up to her mouth, relishing in the way she so eagerly deepthroated him after a few short minutes. Something else he found himself appreciating was how her lipstick smeared along his cock, leaving stains around the base and up the shaft that he only caught flashes of due to how fast she moved

"More." He commanded through gritted teeth. His grasp on her head tightened and his hips began to subtly move. The kinder, gentler side of the hero kept him from doing what he truly desired. At least, until she slid herself off his length with a slight pop.

"I know you want to do it, I want it too." Chloe spoke and made his stomach drop, her face covered in drool and precum. "So stop holding back. Use your big dick and facefuck me, Chat Noir. Ladybug won't have to know, and you deserve it." Her words made him shiver, causing him to twitch some before he took a breath.

The air in his lungs released, and his hands harshly grabbed the sides of Chloe's head. With her jaw still dropped as wide open as it could be, Chat Noir slammed his hips forward and tugged on her at the same time, shoving himself deeply into her awaiting mouth.

"Nh, yes," Chat hissed, succumbing to some buried desires of his own and giving into the warmth of the hole around his shaft. "Fuck, fucking take it you dirty little bitch."

Chloe could only loudly moan, her lips preoccupied until he pulled his hips back just a little too far, after which she cried out. "Yes! I-I'm so filthy! Please, Chat Noir, fix me!"

He bucked forward and let her rest with her lips around the base of his cock for a moment, both of them breathing through their noses and staring at one another. Lust filled his gaze and everything he wanted to do with her flooded his mind until he pushed her back, then roughly brought her back in. He did so a number of times at a slower pace before he felt confident enough to speed up, ramming his dick at the back of her throat with a growing sense of glee in his chest.

Chloe reveled in his increasingly harsh facefuck, happy to service the hero no matter how hard her face met his crotch. She loudly groaned and slobbered all over his cock, flicking the tip of her tongue at his balls whenever the opportunity afforded it. Her smirk never wavered, and she tried to keep pace with the hero's almost brutal thrusting before simply surrendering to his pleasure. The warmth between her own legs would be something she'd deal with later, with the only thing on her mind right now being Chat Noir's cock.

"You take it so good." He commended, petting the top of her head with one hand with the other pulled her hair. "You're gonna be my fucktoy from now on, Chloe."

His lips curled into a smirk as he felt her efforts at pleasing him, her lips tightly sucking on his skin and her hands stroking on whatever wasn't in her throat in any given moment. For as uncertain as he was when she first came on to him, Chat felt a sense of pride at the way Chloe so eagerly worshiped his dick.

Chloe's vision became hazy the more savage his thrusting became, eventually letting him do all the work as she couldn't manage to keep pace with his desires. She was still overjoyed to have him in her mouth, of course, but the intensity of his facefucking left her ragged and breathless in a way that made her drool. The blonde gagged a number of times, the sheer size of his length being almost more than she could handle in her untrained throat.

"Alright, I need to cum." Chat said as if he hadn't even broken a sweat, sliding his hips back while holding her head in place. "Make me cum, Chloe." He issued his wicked command, watching as her eyes lit back up and she quickly got to work. There wasn't much left to do, but the thrill of watching her work him the rest of the way over made the hero moan.

"Take it, Chloe." Chat instructed, dipping his head back as he flooded her mouth with his seed.

Chloe mumbled something against his flesh and took the load the best she could, holding him in her throat and swallowing until it became too much for her to handle. Her mascara began to run while he held himself in just as intensely, his balls at her chin while she swallowed as much of his cum as he could.

"Nngh, good girl." Chat added, pleased with her efforts and showing his affection by pulling himself out. 

Cum showered Chloe's face while the hero continued stroking himself through his orgasm, a flurry of relived moans vibrating in his throat while she rubbed on his balls. Gradually, the volume lessened and the high of pleasure started to pass, but not before the tip of his cock twitched against the blonde's face and shot a few more rounds of cum onto her breasts.

"Fuck, that was good." Chat breathed, admiring the facial he'd slathered on Chloe's welcoming, reddened face. He ran his fingers through her hair again and made sure she was stable. "I need to save you more often."

"Yeah, um..." Chloe giggled, dazed and drunk off Chat Noir's cum. She smiled up at him as widely as she could, holding her fingers in a peace sign. "Take a picture of me as your cum-rag, please." She requested.

He cocked an eyebrow for a moment but decided not to really question it, especially by now. Flipping out his communicator, Chat lined his cock along Chloe's face and let it rest as he took a few snapshots. Then he moved his hips back and took a few of the messy facial on her face. With that done, he zipped his costume up and patted the top of her head while handing her his baton.

"Mh, nice." Chloe cooed, admiring his borderline professional looking shots of her ruined face. "You can blackmail me with these later, if I ever act up."

"Yeah, hah, well, I..." Chat started to cool down but still teased, helping her to her feet and smirking while she licked up some of the mess dripping on her face. "I've...gotta get back to work now but maybe I'll swing by later and see if you need some more saving, yeah?

"I think I'd love that," Chloe blushed, wiping her lips clean with the back of her hand and leaning in. "If you came back and threatened me with those pictures, then really made me your whore."

Unable to resist such an obvious invitation, Chat Noir leaned back in turn and kissed her again.

He purred and held steady, letting her lavish on his tongue for a moment. She'd been right earlier, Ladybug _wouldn't_ know about this. No one would know about what happened in her penthouse today, nor would anyone need to know about what was to come as Chat planned on giving himself over to his every wicked desire with Chloe on the receiving end. Every desire he bottled up, every interest he had in the human body no matter how harsh or intense. He'd get his every want, even if it came from Chloe's body.

It all flooded his mind while her scent filled his lungs again. That nagging sense of responsibility dwindled to an ember as he mused on the idea of having her now, taunting her about posting those images online while she gave up her asshole. Or maybe he'd tease her with the possibility of telling Ladybug that she'd tried to seduce him until Chloe spread her legs. Just the idea of using her as a little plaything excited him much more than he'd ever admit to anyone.

Such thoughts gave him a devious grin, one he shared with his newfound lover before a crash from within the city finally had him snap to his more proper senses. He gave her tongue another suck as he pulled away, moving to dash out the door and back towards the action with his mind barely out of the gutter. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, again, perhaps a bit rougher than what's come before and maybe not quite as...debauched, but still something I felt might best fit here. 
> 
> As for future content, as said elsewhere, I'm not entirely sure as to what or when inspiration will strike. I'm even thinking about trying out some requests through here as I'm quite open to trying most things (in the written format, that is) with only a few kinks being a bit too much for me. Though, on that I suppose I'd mention that perhaps the more...far out or kinky, the better, in the case of this space anyway.


End file.
